


红烛

by 1hangqingleiLF



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1hangqingleiLF/pseuds/1hangqingleiLF
Summary: 滴蜡play 色情小说家loki和喜欢蜡烛的thor





	红烛

锤基 红蜡 （上）  
现代au 色情小说家loki 和 喜欢玩蜡烛的thor  
loki是一名资深的色情小说家，从事这个行业的人大多都有一个苦恼，就是灵感的突然缺乏，这种感觉怎么形容呢？思绪的突然断片就像只小猫，在心里绕来绕去闹来闹去，心痒痒手也痒痒！

可就是没灵感写不出来，loki生气的把钢笔扔在了桌子上，咣当的一声，屋子里静的可怕，环绕四周无人，男朋友呢，死到哪里去了！这个时候情节不是应该进展到男朋友把头从门口伸出来，问问我怎么了，是不是想吃甜甜布丁了吗？需要你的时候你为什么不在，作者都没有欲望，你指望读者怎么感同身受你的文章！loki不死心的又气气的盯了门口一会儿，如果现在门可以做表情，那么一定是一个大大的“汗”。终于loki停止了对门生闷气这一奇异行为，loki看着书桌上他和thor的照片，抚摸着木质相框的纹路，看着笑着花枝招展的Thor，内心啧啧啧了起来，脸上带着些许可惜与遗憾，坏笑着说，“Thor，这可不怨我了！”  
（相框：😓）

如果说找灵感，又是这种灵感，你们懂得的，这个时候去酒吧夜店什么的地方采采风就显得十分的必要了，嗯嗯，就是采采风，没有喝多，没有被人搀扶着东歪西倒的衣衫不整的春色悄露的回到家，更没有一打开门看见自己的金发的大金毛男朋友气冲冲的等着你。

 

“loki，你就是这么去采风的？”Thor一把接过喝的七荤八素不省人事的loki，loki也像是找到了依靠一样，四肢像藤蔓一样缠住了Thor的躯体，下巴抵在了舒服的肩窝上，嘴里还念念有词着，两片薄薄的嘴唇贴着Thor的后颈上下的滑动着。眼看着口水就要从嘴唇上流了下来，借着条件反射的劲儿，loki伸出了舌头微微的舔了一口，这一舔可不要紧，Thor 的后背的肌肉直接僵直了起来，现在还不知道是怎么回事莫非也太不解风情了吧，目睹这一切的送人小哥，留也不是，走也不是，终于Thor一个眼刀飞了过来，轻蔑的眼神上下打量了一番，依然绅士的拿出小费，转身关上了门，砰！

关上门之后，Thor马不停蹄的直接将loki带到了浴室里，此时可万万不敢让他洗淋浴，只能先让他坐在马桶上，调好浴缸里的水温，再哄着小祖宗下去泡着。喝醉酒的loki可是一点都不闲着左晃晃右晃晃，好不老实！Thor气的只能一只手撑住随时都要倒下的loki，一只手在浴缸里划弄着调着水温。也怪不了loki，你能指望一个喝多的人走直线吗？！坐直也不行！  
忙乎了好一阵，Thor被弄的头发也散了下来，衣服上都是迸溅出来的水滴，看着小混蛋舒舒服服的在浴缸里泡澡，更是气不打一出来！看着浴室里的香薰蜡烛，Thor有了一个大胆的想法！（咱也不敢问！哈哈哈哈哈）

春风悄然拂过卧室床帏的纱帘，透过被掀开的一角，看到一个白白净净的少年，虽然只能看见侧脸，但是还是不由得感慨：少年生的好生俊秀，黑色的长发快到肩胛骨了，只是为何俯身于卧榻之上，四肢不自然地伸展着，似乎有一些金属制品还反着光。

哦！他被绑起来了！

Loki也意识到了自己肢体被束缚的异常，只是在某些文学里，其实没什么可大惊小怪的，对吧，有的时候写多了偶尔做个春梦怎么了！有机会就要享受！

手铐上的皮毛，摩擦着loki摇动着的手腕脚腕，痒痒的；喝了些酒又洗了澡，身体血液也集中了起来，热热的；春寒料峭，一股一股春风吹进又吹出，凉凉的。这三种感觉结合到了一起，弄的loki好是矛盾，只能在床上来回折腾着，蹭来蹭去。

于是刚刚处理好自己衣物，快速冲了一个澡，内心还担心着loki怕他不舒服找不着人，急急忙忙跑出来还来不及擦干头发上的水的Thor，一出浴室就看到了如此香艳的一幕，果然好人有好报！

Thor三步并两步的爬上了床，用手隔着loki腰部处的被单使起了坏，，loki何尝不是一喜欢享受的人呢，隔着被单跟着Thor的手动来动去，附和处好像有一块磁铁，两人和谐的像一幅画。  
“loki，要不要玩点刺激的？” thor一边抚摸着loki，一边用他那迷人的声线询问到  
loki正愁着没有灵感呢，一听到这个提议，兴奋的皮肤都逐渐泛红了，春梦里的thor真好，这么主动帮他解决烦恼，为啥现实中的那只这么蠢？  
见loki没什么犹豫的点了点头，脸上还笑嘻嘻的，Thor爱玩的劲儿也上来了，从桌子上拿起了刚才在浴室看到了香薰蜡烛，拿着平时调拌咖啡的咖啡勺，从边缘轻轻的划下一层，放在烛焰上烧了两秒有余，用他粗糙掌纹拂过loki光滑白皙的后颈，从高处缓缓滴了下去。

loki躺在床上只等着享受Thor的高级服务，没想到突然感到后颈上有一滴东西落了下来，紧接着又一滴，刚开始没什么感觉，渐渐的烧灼的感觉涌了上来，凝集到了一个中心，周围的皮肤也痒痒的，好想用手拔弄开来。loki刚想用手蘸一下，看看是什么东西，就发现自己移动不得。紧接着沿着他的脊柱，一滴一滴地滴了下来，有的蜡滴聚成了一股，向着四周流动开来，伴随着热辣的感觉和亮亮的清风。

“喜欢吗？疼吗？我也好疼啊？”Thor冲着loki的耳朵念到  
loki这下彻底醒了，这不是梦，Thor！你为什么在跟我做我小说里的情节！


End file.
